


Coisas que você diz apenas no escuro

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Portuguese, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Uma conversa durante a madrugada





	Coisas que você diz apenas no escuro

Ainda estava escuro quando você acordou, escuro demais para ver qualquer coisa no quarto, mas você sabia que Doumeki ainda estava lá. Porque é claro que ele estava, ele não era do tipo que apenas iria embora após sexo, mesmo que ele tivesse uma esposa esperando por ele em casa. Doumeki que sempre te coloca em primeiro lugar mesmo quando ele realmente não devia colocar. E após essa noite você acha que sabe um pouco mais porque as coisas são assim. 

Você acha o corpo dele com o mínimo movimento no futton, mas não é suficiente sentir o braço dele roçando no seu, você acha o peito dele e deita a sua cabeça lá, podendo ouvir o coração dele, e sem pensar você se encontra dizendo bem baixinho : 

“Eu sentiria a sua falta se você não estivesse aqui. Eu vou sentir a sua falta tanto um dia”

“Uh ?” Doumeki diz. 

Você se sente grato pela escuridão porque assim ele não pode ver a surpresa na sua face ou o rubor nas suas bochechas. 

“Eu não disse nada”

“Você disse sim. Eu ouvi”

“Só porque eu achei que você estava dormindo” 

“Sim, eu achei que esse fosse o caso”

“O que você ainda está fazendo aqui ?”

“De alguma maneira eu consegui prever que você sentiria a minha falta demais se eu fosse embora”

“Alguém já te disse que você é um babaca ?”

“Tem esse cara que menciona isso as vezes, mas ele é meio que um tsundere então eu não tenho certeza se eu posso confiar no julgamento dele”

“Eu não sou um tsundere e você é um babaca”

“Se você diz” 

A mão dele vai para a sua cabeça, e ele começa a passar seus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Você ainda se sente surpreso por como mãos tão fortes como as deles conseguiam ser tão gentis. Você está quase adormecendo novamente quando ele diz : 

“Sobre o que você disse antes, sobre sentir a minha falta um dia. Ainda falta bastante pra isso”

“As vezes não sente como se faltasse” 

“Eu estou aqui agora”

“Eu sei”

Ele te beija na sua testa enquanto os dedos dele passam pelos seus cabelos. Você pode ouvir o coração dele batendo. E você já sente falta dele. E você sabe que você vai sentir pelo resto da sua vida. 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
